Sweetie vs Rarity
by ipwnlocks
Summary: The two unicorn sisters had a fight. 2nd person fic. first E-rated fic I've ever done.


You are walking walking to Rarity's shop because she wanted to fit you for a new suit. As you stroll along, you see Sweetie Belle looking sad, sitting on the side of the road.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" You ask. She looks up, her eyes red as if shes been crying.

"Rarity and I got into a fight..." She responds.

You think maybe buying her ice cream would cheer her up, Rarity can wait.

"I'm sorry to hear that...tell you what, how about we go to Sugar Cube corner and I'll buy you an ice cream cone?" You offer. Her eyes light up a bit.

"Really?" She sniffs.

"Really." She gets a small smile and stands up at your words. You walk to Sugar Cube Corner and find Pinkie inside baking some cakes.

"Hey Pinkie, two ice cream cones, please." You announce.

"Okie dokie, what flavor?" Pinkie beams.

"Mango for me." You say instantly. You turn to Sweetie Belle who is up on her hind hooves, peering over the counter looking at the big menu hanging over the pink mare's head.

"What do you want, Sweetie Belle?" You ask.

"Mmmm... Marshmallow!" She says, pointing at the board with her little hoof.

"One mango, One marshmallow coming up!" Pinkie smiles, turning around to go to the back where all the ice cream is held. She comes back quickly holding two cones in each hoof, awkwardly walking on her back legs. You take the cones from her, give Sweetie hers and reach for your wallet. Pinkie scoffs at you.

"No need for that, this one is on the house... Or would it be in the house? Or this is a bakery, so in the bakery? but, I live here so its a house too... hmmm..." Pinkie rambles.

You give Pinkie an uneasy smile, nodding at her nonsense before turning to the little filly who is happily licking at her cone.

You decide a good choice of conversation would be asking if she would like to talk about what happened?

"Anon, do you have experience with big sisters?" Sweetie asks you.

"Uh, actually..." You begin to say before Sweetie cuts you off.

"Can you talk to her for me?"

"Uhh... sure." You say after being unable to think of a reason to deny her. You ruffle her mane, and she giggles.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She hugs your leg.

The next step is to go to Rarity and ask her side of the story. Then stand by Sweetie's side regardless of what it is.

After a short walk to the boutique, you ring the bell and Rarity comes trotting down the stairs, looking slightly flustered.

"Anon! There you are darling!" She calls to you. "I was expecting you here an hour ago for your fitting!" She notices Sweetie Belle beside your leg, looking at the floor.

"Oh dear... What did she do now?" Rarity rolls her eyes.

"Sweetie Belle is upset about something you did." You say flatly.

"Oh... yes, that." Rarity tongues the words.

"Can I come in and we can settle this?" You ask.

"I suppose." She replies, stepping aside and letting you pass. As you walk in, Sweetie follows and you watch over your shoulder as Rarity gives Sweetie Belle a look, like daggers padded by regret.

You sit down in her little chair that you are far too big for and not near the right shape.

Sweetie Belle climbs up and sits next to you, closer than needed, clinging for security.

"So, what happened?" You sight now that you have all sat down.

"Oh, it was just dreadful!" Rarity announced, looking straight at you, having completely ignored her sister that sat beside you since she entered the building."I was working on a stunning outfit for a client, and it was almost done but I needed just a bit for fabric. I went to the wardrobe where I kept my stash to find to roll I needed gone."

This was the first time Rarity had even acknowledged Sweetie Belle in her rambling. "That one!" She proclaimed with a hoof. "Had decided to do some 'spring cleaning' and ended throwing out my good role of black cotton embroidered with golden thread."

"I thought it was an old rug!" Sweetie cried out in her defense. " You had it just thrown out on the floor. I was only trying to help!" Her little voiced strained against the tears welling up in her eyes.

You remember a carnival being set up at the edge of Ponyville, you think It might help calm these two down.

"Alright," You break in. "It's getting a little tense in here... why don't we all get up and out of here to stretch our legs and cool off a little bit?"

Rarity eyes you, doubtfully. "What exactly did you have in mind, darling?"

"Well... there was a carnival being set up on the outskirts of town, Twilight and myself were going to go check it out tonight, but she will understand if I go a little bit ahead of her."

Sweetie Belle's ears perk up a bit, obviously interested.

"A carnival? Really?" Sweetie asks.

Rarity scoffs, holding her nose high in the air.

"Of course you wouldn't want to go, you never want to do anything fun." Sweetie Belle mumbles just loud enough for you to hear.

"What was that?!" Rarity half yells, snapping her attention to her sister.

Sweetie flattens her ears back and shrinks into the cushion, averting Rarity's gaze.

"Nothing." She whispers.

You decide to insist on the carnival. You furrow your brow, Sweetie's mistreatment just doesn't sit right with you.

"Would you like to go with me, Sweetie Belle?" You ask, while glaring at her sister.

Sweetie looks up at you, timid, then she looks over at her sister then back to you. She nods weakly.

"Then let's go." You announce as you hold a hand out to her. She puts her hoof in your hand and lets you help her stand up.

"Wait!" Rarity stands up as you two head for the door.

You turn around to face the White mare who is now looking at you and her sister standing together about to leave her house.

"I... well..." She stammers, biting her bottom lip. "C-can I go?"

_It's obvious she wants to reconcile_. You sigh.

"Fine." You jerk your head to the right, motioning her to follow you. She glows slightly at your acceptance.

"Oh, but what to wear to... such a place." She almost grimaces. You hear Sweetie sigh beside you. Rarity turns to a wardrobe she keeps in the main room of the building and opens it, revealing several extravagant hats.

You kneel down to Sweetie Belle's level.

"What's wrong?" You ask, looking into her down trodden eyes.

"Well..." She mutters, looking down at the ground before pawing at the floor a bit. She looks at Rarity who is still rambling to herself about hats.

She motions for you to lean in close. So you offer her your ear.

"Rarity is always the center of attention... I just wanted you and me to go without her being swarmed by every colt in town and making me sit and wait on her.." She whispers into your ear.

You know that if Rarity goes, especially wearing one of those hats she will attract everyone's attention, but she really seems to want to try to make up.

You can't just un-invite Rarity, but you need to make Wweetie feel better. You consider giving her a hat of her own.

"Hmm" you ponder, rubbing your chin. "What if... we give you a nice, big hat too?" You ask the little filly. Her eyes Instantly light up.

"Oh, you mean it, Anon?" Then her eyes narrow, unsure about something. "But... rarity never lets me wear her things..."

You grin at her. "We will see about that!" You stand, looking over at Rarity who is now putting on a bright red sun hat.

"Hey, Rarity." you call.

"Hmmm?" She hums, looking over her shoulder.

"Can you get one for Sweetie Belle too, the sun is a little intense today... and we can't have a lady out in that kind of sun." you play off her vain beliefs.

Rarity shifts uncomfortably.

"Yes... That's true, but..." She bites her lip again.

"Oh, alright." she caves when she can't come up with an excuse to say 'no' to her sister.

She gives Sweetie a green hat with lace and feathers on the bill. Sweetie smiles brightly as she places the garment on her head,

"Everybody ready to go?" You ask. The both nod in agreement.

You walk to the other side of town, to the outskirts where the carnival has set up. You enter the area surrounded by tents. The heat is starting to get to you in your three-piece suit. You are sweating, and could definitely go for a drink.

Rarity, being ever dainty is right there with you, wanting to rest after the very minimal amount of activity she had done.

Sweetie, on the other hand is full of life, constantly swiveling her head to take in all the sights.

She wanted to skip the break and go straight to the ferris wheel to see all of Ponyville from up high 'like a peagasus pony' as she said.

You decide to tell Rarity to sit on a bench, let her take the break while you go with Sweetie bell.

"Well, Rarity... Me and Sweetie can go on ahead to the ferris wheel and meet you back here if you want..." You suggest.

"Oh..." She sighs, unsure how to answer. She sees the drink vendor and is immediately drawn to it.

"Alright" She finally answers, walking to the shaded rest area "You two have fun, meet me here when you are done.

You and Sweetie head towards the Ferris wheel despite our thirst. You go up to the worker and buy two tickets. The line is fairly short and after a quick wait you jump into the cart with the excited filly.

The thought occurs to you to Ask if she is hungry.

Sweetie barely sits still in her seat on the Ferris wheel. Her head keeps turning back and forth, getting a bird's eye view of the surrounding area.

"Wow Anon!" She exclaims taking in the landscape.

"You like it?" You ask an obvious question.

"This is incredible!" Her voice squeaks.

"Good, so are you hungry?" You ask quickly.

The little filly looked surprised by the question. She put her hooves to her tummy.

"I guess, a little..."

"Wanna get something to eat when we go meet Rarity?" You suggest.

"That sounds good!" Sweetie smiles.

You think it might be a good idea to offer Sweetie to stay at 'your' house for a night or two.

"Sweetie..." You say, very serious.

"What is it, Anon?" She asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you angry with your sister?"

She looks at the cart floor. "Maybe a little..."

"If you are still mad at your sister. You can stay at my place for a couple days and cool off." you say.

"Wow... really?" She asks.

"Mhhm, I've been living with the Apples, I'm sure you and Apple Bloom could shack up together for a couple nights if you want a break from Rarity."

"Thanks anon! It would be like a big, long sleepover!"

The ride ends and you retrace your steps back to where Rarity is waiting, sipping a drink and shooing off colts.

The sisters greet each other briefly, slightly warmer than their tones were back at Rarity's shop.

You tell Rarity that Sweetie is a bit hungry and you are going to buy her something, you offer her something as well but she passes. You and Sweetie walk up the vendor and Sweetie orders a hay sandwich. You order a cup of juice and pay the pony running the stand, and return to the table Rarity was holding.

"You missed out, Rarity. Ferris wheel was awesome - we saw my home. By the way, can Sweetie Bell sleepover at my place?"

"Hmm? Sleep over? At your house?" Rarity looks blankly at you, simply repeating your words as her brain contemplates them. She frowns and her brow furrows as she thinks about it.

"I... don't know, Anon... I mean, Sweetie has never slept over with anyone but her little friends before. And... Well..." She trails off.

"Sweetie?" You call, looking over your shoulder at the filly standing a pace behind your leg.

"Yea?" She answers, looking up at you with her big, adorable eyes.

"Do you wanna sleep over at Sweet Apple Acres with me and the Apples for a day or two?"

"Yeah!" She cheers, getting an excited bounce in her step. Sweetie then looks at her sister, and her disapproving glare. She shrinks back and her smile fades.

"Um, is that okay, Rarity?" She squeaks out.

Rarity rolls her eyes and huffs. "Oh, I suppose if the Apples will be there, nothing bad will happen."

Sweetie Belle jumps up and rushes over to nuzzle her sister in thanks.

"Haha, you're welcome, Sweetie Belle." She softly laughs as the filly rubs against her.

The evening is still fairly young, you can take in some more carnival before having to head home.

"Well, lets go explore the carnival some more. After that we can go back to the boutique and pack your things, Sweetie. Then we can go to the farm together." You plan out the next few points of action, dictating them to the two ponies in front of you.

"That sounds good, Anon!" Sweetie chirps, a sweet smile on her face.

"Indeed, that sounds fine." Rarity agrees.

"Great!" You smile. "Now, what do you wanna do next?"

"Ooo... ahhh..." Sweetie coos. "I saw a bunch of games over there!" She points a hoof through the food vendor's tent to the section of the carnival beyond.

"Sounds good to me." You look at Rarity for confirmation and she nods in acceptance. The three of you walk to the tents that have hollering carnies trying to entice the passing ponies to play their games. Sweetie is darting back and forth, looking at the game. Finally she stops for a prolonged amount of time in front of a particular game.

"What's up, Sweetie?" You ask before following her eyes up to a giant stuffed bunny

"You want that?" You ask her. She looks at you and nods furiously with a big grin on her face. The game is to knock down three bottles with a throw from a ball.

"Wanna play?" You ask, preemptively reaching for the bits in your pocket to pay for her.

She nods and you pay the pony whole gives Sweetie one ball. Sweetie focuses her magic, eyes shut and sticks her tongue out.

The ball floats up and weakly flies over to the bottles eliciting a grunt from the young filly. The balls clink against he bottles, the lower right sways an the top one falls. However, the bottom two stay standing.

"Tough luck." The carnie says, with an amused half-grin after watching Sweetie's failure. Sweetie looks severely disappointed with herself for not succeeding. She sighs and begins to turn away from the stand.

You already know you need to win her the bunny.

"Wait, Sweetie." You call. She stops and turns around to look at you, her eyes questioning.

You put down the bits for another ball. He puts it in front of you and sets the top bottle back up. You pull back, cocking the ball as best you can, mimicking an MLB pitcher. You hurtle the ball right at the middle of the two bottom bottles.

The bottom right bottle flips from the collision, taking most of the force before hitting the back wall of the tent. The top bottle falls and the bottom left bottle tilts to the left, spinning.

it rocks back to the right. You bite your bottom lip watching the bottle uneasily twirl

the bottle becomes even more unstable and finally tips over. The carnie looks genuinely surprised as the bottles fell

"Uhh.. winner!" He announces. " pick your prize."

You indicate the big stuffed bunny. He takes the stuffed animal down and hands it to you.

You turn to Sweetie and give it to her.

She immediately squeezes it between her forehooves, nestling her head into the faux-fur.

"Wow! thanks Anon..." She smiles up at you before looking back down at the toy and smiling even bigger.

You look up at the sky and see the sun is starting to set. You have apparently lost track of time, it didn't seem like you had been at the carnival that long.

"Well..." you say slowly, looking down at the two mares who look slightly worn out. "Ready to head home?"

Rarity seemed delighted by the idea. She shakes her head immediately responding with a quick. "I am."

Sweetie Belle takes in a deep breath and sighs, she looks a little disappointed.

"But... there is a whole part of the carnival we didn't get to see..." She frowns, despite her own tiredness.

You get the playful idea to give Sweetie Belle a piggyback ride to the boutique so she can get a high view on the way back.

"Hmmm..." you hum, rubbing your chin. "What if to make up, I give you a pony back ride back to the Boutique?"

She smiles up at you. "But... how would a ponyback ride work with you, Anon?" She giggles, eying your human form.

"Let me show you?" You ask. She nods at you. You reach down, placing your hands under her forlegs and lifting her up.

You put her forelegs over your shoulders and rest a hand on her flanks, giving her support for a moment before pushing her up higher. You use your other hand to stead her as she clambers up so her hind legs are around your neck and her front hooves are atop your head.

Rarity slightly gasps at the sheer height off the ground her little sister is now. You grab Sweetie's hind hooves to try to quell Rarity's fears.

"Wow Anon!" You hear Sweetie gawk at the area around her. "You are so tall!"

"I'm a giant." You tease as you begin to walk back to the entrance of the fair.

You see that Rarity is levitating the bunny now that Sweetie can't carry it on her back.

You walk along, the strain of Sweetie's weight is very miniscule, she weighs less than your old backpack. You make idle chatter with the two ponies as you walk your way back to the boutique, arriving much quicker than you had expected. You finally put Sweetie Belle back on her own hooves. She huffs in disappoint, her ride coming to an end. You all walk into the cool boutique. You instruct Sweetie to go pack and she runs off to her room upstairs.

"Want a drink?" Rarity asks you.

"Sure." You answer, the walk back to the boutique making you slightly thirsty.

She brings you some tea and you have a seat on one of her couches and she takes the position opposite of you.

"I think..." You begin. "That the break will be good for both of you, I get the feeling you two have a lot of tension..."

"Perhaps you are right..." She says frowning while she nods in agreement with you.

"She will be fine... Apple Bloom and her will probably sleep in the same room. You have nothing to worry about." You sip at your tea.

Rarity nods, swallowing the unease that was welling in her throat. Sweetie Belle comes barreling down the stairs, a sloppily stuffed suitcase on her back with a sleeve hanging out the side.

"Sweetie Belle..." You chuckle. "you are only going to Apple Bloom's for a day or so, it's not like you are going that far away."

"Well... as Rarity says, 'you must always be prepared.'" Sweetie says, striking a pose imitating her sister.

"Well, alright..." You give up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup" Sweetie Belle chirps. You two walk out of the boutique and after a quick farewell from Rarity You are alone with Sweetie Belle, walking to Sweet Apples Acres. You begin the walk in silence. after a hundred yards or so you see a vendor selling drinks.

"Want something to drink for the rest of the walk?" You ask Sweetie.

"Sure, Anon." She nods. You walk to the vendor and order two carrot juices. You get the drinks and bring one over to sweetie, she takes it in a hoof and sips. She levitates it with some effort and you begin to walk again.

"So... what did you pack?" You ask.

"Oh! I got some clothes, a snorkel, a winter coat, my toothbrush, and hair brush... you know, the usual." She smiles brightly.

You wonder what kind of shenanigans she could possibly get into where that stuff is normal. You decide to not pursue that course of conversation. You see the farm house in the distance as you walk. You get a playful grin and look over at Sweetie belle.

"Bet ya can't beat me to the farm house." you challenge. Her eyes open wide in surprise.

"Oh yeah?!" she smiles. You nod. Both Sweetie Belle and yourself stop walking, grinning playfully at one another. She gets down in a low stance, looking ready to pounce

"Three...two...one...GO!' she counts down. You both take off sprinting. Her equine build quickly beats you out for speed, leaving you in her dust. She wins the race by at least twenty-five yards. You lower your speed and come up to the Apple's porch jogging and breathing partially ragged. You see Sweetie trying to catch her breath from the sprint. You are both in front of the farmhouse of the apples.

the door opens and Applejack comes out. She sees you and smiles.

"Howdy, Anon." The farmer greets you. She then looks over and sees Sweetie by your side. "Oh, hi Sweetie Belle... Are you and Apple Bloom going somewhere today?"

You think that if you Tell AJ that you suggested a sleepover for Sweetie to spend a bit of time away from her sister instead of making the filly explain, Applejack would be more willing to let Sweetie stay, not that you think she would even turn anypony away.

"Ahh, well you see..." you begin, cutting off Sweetie belle before she can explain. "I sort of invited Sweetie here over for a night or two...so she can have some time away from her sister, those two have been fighting recently and I think the time apart will do them both good."

Applejack nods before saying, "It very well might be the best thing for those two."

"Well, go unpack." she says towards Sweetie belle "I recon you'll be bunkin' with Apple Bloom?"

"That was the plan" Sweetie says happily as she bounds up the stairs, past the orange mare and into the house.

"Thanks a lot for letting her... and me stay with you." You say grinning the farmer.

"We Apples never turn away a pony in need." She recites proudly. "Now come on, supper's almost ready."

You follow the country mare into the house and a sweet scent of roasted apples hits you.

"So uhh... What's for dinner?" As if you have to ask.

"Apples." Comes the obvious response. "Granny roasted them up tonight."

You walk through the living area of the Apples' house and come to the dining room. The plates are already set up and Granny enters the room from the kitchen the same time you enter from the living room. She is carrying a steaming tray of roasted apples, she then sets them down on the table.

"Whooo boy, them puppies are toasty!" She exclaims, apperently to herself.

You can only smile at the broken down mare's odd personality. Applejack takes her normal spot at one end of the large table. Big Mac comes out of the bathroom, apparently having just finished washing up before dinner. he has a seat to the right of AJ. Apple Bloom, accompanied by Sweetie Belle come running down the stairs and go into the dining room.

Apple Bloom takes her seat to the left of AJ before Sweetie sits next to her. You walk over and take your 'normal' spot next to the red work horse. Granny runs back into the kitchen, promptly returning with another tray, this one full of home made hay fries. She puts them next to the apples before siting down at the other end of the table, to your right.

"Looks mighty good, Granny." Applejack compliments.

"Thank ye, Applejack. I know it ain't no family reunion type meal but it'll do." She says back.

"Eeyup." Comes the comment from Big Mac. Everypony takes an apple and a small side of hay fries and begins to eat. You peckishly nibble at the apple, but the hay fries are on your plate just to be polite.

"I miss meat..." You mumble.

You quickly finish your apple and poke a bit at your hay fries as the dinner progresses. The dinner conversation drifts from Big Mac and Applejack's day in the field and how the crop is looking to Apple Bloom's day off of school.

"How about you, Anon?" Granny Smith's shaky voice asks you.

"Oh, me? Well Me, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle here went to the carnival at the edge of town."

"Oh, well how nice..." She responds with a smile. You feel pressure in your bladder and curse yourself for having to leave and risk looking like a rude house guest. You quickly excuse yourself and go outside to what serves as the outhouse for the Apples.

It's obviously not as sanitary as your bathroom back home, but its much cleaner than what you would expect from equines. You come back inside after you are done to find that dinner is finished and Granny, AJ, and Big Mac are all in the living room sitting around together talking quietly about something you can't pick up on.

"Where are the fillies?" You ask the group.

"Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle went ahead upstairs. Ta play, ah reckon." Applejack says.

"Alright, I'll go check on them." You say to the three before heading for the stairs. You climb the stairs and knock on the door you know to be Apple Bloom's

"Come on in" her accented, muffled voice says through the heavy wooden door. You open the door to two the two crusaders sitting in the middle of Apple Bloom's floor looking at a paper.

"Hi?" You ask, wondering what they were doing.

"Hi Anon!" Sweetie Belle looks up and beams.

"Oh, Hai Anon. I thought y'all were mah sister." Apple Bloom looks up as well.

"Uhh, nope. It's me. I was wondering if I could ask you a few things, Apple Bloom."

"Oh, well sure, Anon." Apple Bloom answers, looking up at you curiously.

"It's about your sister..." you begin to explain.

"Hmmm...?" She puts a hoof to her chin.

"Sweetie Belle had a fight with her sister today, that's why I invited her to stay over tonight, to give her some time away from Rarity. I wanted to ask you what you do when Applejack upsets you."

"Hmm... well, mah sis an ah don't get into to it very often, but when we do, ah go calm down by doing a hobby or going on a walk around the property." She answers, looking thoughtful.

"Hobbies? Like what?" Sweetie Belle asks, her interest piqued.

"Well..." Apple Bloom blushes. "Out by the clubhouse ah have a tree swing that ah've been working on. So, buildin' ah reckon."

"Building?" Sweetie sighs. "I can't do that..."

"Well... what about yer singin'? Ya did pretty good at that talent show."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! You really think it would work, though?" Sweetie smiles.

"Well sure ah do!" Apple Bloom answers. They giggle and wrap one another in a warm embrace.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack's voice comes from the bottom of the stairs. Apple Bloom gets up and pokes her head out into the hallway.

"Yeah?" She answers

"It's yer bedtime, get ready fer bed."

"Awww... do ah have ta?" She moans.

"Yall know the rule." Comes the short response. Apple Bloom sighs and closes the door.

"I suppose I'll get going then, Sweetie are you sleeping in here with Apple Bloom?" You announce.

"Mmhm." She nods.

You bid them goodnight and leave Apple Bloom's room. You walk down the hallway to the guest room where you had been staying. You lay on the bed, resting for a bit. You decide you'll go down and talk to the adults for a bit before bed... right after a second of just laying on this soft bed.

You open your eyes and moonlight is streaming into the room.

'Must have fell asleep...' You think to yourself, looking up to the dark ceiling. You hear a rustling to your left and snap your head towards the sound. The silhouette of Sweetie Belle is standing next to your bed, holding her pillow.

"Sweetie Belle?" You ask groggily."What are you doing?"

"Well.. Ummm... I had a bad dream...and I didn't want to wake up Apple Bloom. but I couldn't go back to sleep and then I heard something...And I might have gotten a little scared... " She sheepishly looks at the ground, pawing the hard wood floor. Her cheeks were red despite the darkness of the room.

"Sweetie Belle..." You ask, breaking the silence. "Do you want to sleep in here?" She nods, happy she didn't have to ask. You scoot back in the bed and open up the blanket, letting Sweetie Belle crawl in. She lays down with her back to you, and scoots back, grinding her back into your chest. She rests her head on the pillow between her hooves. You close the blanket and lay down yourself. You drape an arm around the filly. Holding her close, cuddling the pony in the bed.

"Thanks Anon..." You can hear the smile in her voice. She snuggles into the pillow, her new-found comfort making her fall asleep quickly. You lay there, feeling her chest rise and fall under your arm. You lean forward and kiss her mane before shutting your eyes and falling back into your own unconscious state.

You awake. You are faintly aware of warmth beside you. Your eyes stay closed, and you gently grasp a hand full of soft fur. Your mid-night visitor is still in your bed. You pull your hand away, realizing you have her completely in your grasp, your left arm stuck under her body with your right draped over her. You look around the empty room, thankful no one had seen you in such a position. You know that despite what your intentions are, people seem to always think the worst of others.

You sit up in bed, pulling your arm free of the filly. You look down at Sweetie Belle. She is still asleep, her little chest rising and falling at a steady pace. You put your hand back down on Sweetie and shake her a bit.

"Sweetie Belle..." you whisper, trying to rouse her. She groans and opens her eyes. She looks over her shoulder, up at you.

"Hmmm?" She asks, before closing her eyes and stretching, letting out a great yawn as her muscles quake.

"It's time to get up." You tell her.

"Mmm...okay, Anon." She yawns again. You roll your legs out of bed and stand up, stretching for yourself. You notice your not as rested as you normally are, probably because you slept all night in your suit. You watch as Sweetie rolls out of bed as well, you walk next to her and ask if she is ready to go downstairs for breakfast. She simply nods and you head out.

You walk into the dining room to find The farm ponies are already up and about. Applejack and Big mac have already ate and are already outside, getting ready for a day of work on the farm. Apple Bloom got up later and is sitting at the table now, halfway done eating her plate.

Granny Smith is sitting across Apple Bloom, sipping a cup of coffee. You, with Sweetie in tow walk into the room and sit down across from one another.

"Well, howdy Anon!" We didn't see ya after ya went upstairs last night." Granny Smith says

"Heh, yeah... I sort of, fell asleep." You laugh.

"Well, ain't nothin' wrong with hittin' the hay a bit early." She says with a smile, sipping on her cup of coffee. "What are yer plans fer today?"

"Well, we," you motion at yourself and the white foal sitting across from you. "are going to go back to her sister's and try to patch things up."

"I see, siblings fightin' might be common, but that don't make it right." The old mare comments.

You nod, agreeing. "So, What's for breakfast?"

After eating another meager breakfast you and Sweetie head out towards Rarity's boutique; after saying goodbye to and thanking the Apples, of course. You quickly make your way through the town, not stopping for anything this time, around as the morning is cool. Before long you are outside Rarity's door and slowly, heavily, knocking on the wood.

Rarity opens the door, still wearing a sleeping mask, her hair askew and looking very groggy. Despite it being mid-morning, Rarity looks like she just got up.

"Back already?" She asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, I think we have had enough time to calm down, haven't we?" You coax Rarity. She pauses and then nods, stepping aside to let you in. Sweetie follows you in and you all sit down in the same seats you had sat in before going to the carnival the day before.

"Alright." You start. "You both get on each others' nerves right?" They both silently nod. "Well, Apple Bloom was helpful last night, she suggested that Sweetie have a hobby to take her energy out on when you two have an argument."

Rarity looks smug, she smiles and nods, staring at her sister with a condescending glare.

"But." You redirect her attention to you. "That doesn't mean you are right when you yell at her either." She raises her eyebrow at you as if she is surprised.

"Ha!" Sweetie Belle jeers from her seat. You shoot her a look before continuing.

"The point is, nobody is perfect, you both have made mistakes. You two are siblings and the goal isn't to not ever fight, it's to learn how to make up with each other and to not stay angry with one another." At this point you place You hand on Sweetie Belle's back and look at her big, green eyes. She looks unsure of what you are about to say.

"Yes but that doesn't mean she can just go through my things with permission!" Rarity butts in.

"No, but you know she was only trying to help, right?" You continue to reason with her.

"...Yes." She says after a pause.

"And Sweetie, you know you should ask permission to touch things that aren't yours, don't you?" You continue to talk to the two sisters.

"Yeah... but even after I said I was sorry she still kicked me out!" Sweetie Belle whines.

"Kicked you out? You never told me anything about that." You look at the filly, surprised.

"She pushed me out the door and told me not to come back until dark..." Sweetie Belle explains.

"Rarity!" You scold. Rarity simply looks away, ashamed.

At this point you place Your hand on Sweetie Belle's back and look at her big, green eyes. She looks unsure of what you are about to say.

"You love your sister, don't you?" You ask her.

"Yeah..." She answers.

You shift your gaze to Rarity. "And you love your little sister?"

"Of course..." She says.

"So isn't it more important for you two to be on good terms than who was right or wrong?" You ask them both at the same time.

Rarity looks down at the floor, her eyes full of regret. "I-I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She looks up at her sister and you can make out the distinct glaze over her eyes that meant she was on the edge of tears.

Sweetie looks taken aback by the apology. "Oh, no I should have asked..." She starts to say before Rarity cuts her off, standing up before quickly closing the distance between them, and embracing her in a tight hug.

You take a step back and admire your work; Two sisters reconciled because of your influence.

Rarity takes a moment away from her warm embrace of her sister to look over at you. "Thank you, Anon. You have really helped us. Before you came I was still angry and wasn't going to let Sweetie back in until tonight..." She admits shamefully.

"Thanks Anon..." Sweetie's voice chimes in from beneath Rarity.

Rarity breaks the hug and walks over to you. "Now... We never fitted you for a new suit."


End file.
